Home Alone
by AlchemyRepose
Summary: One Piece high school AU. ZoSan oneshot. Rated M for sexual content. Please review.


Sanji threw another glance at the clock ticking quietly on the wall. Twenty-one minutes after three. Twenty two. Twenty three. He sighed impatiently and adjusted the time on his watch to match the one on the clock, down to the second. He stood, and restlessly paced through the house. Finally he stopped and lit a cigarette. Sanji stood, with his back to the clock, and blew a cloud of swirling grey smoke into the air. "Idiot," he breathed, expelling the last of the smoke from his lungs.

Starting today, he and Zoro would be home alone for three days. Luffy had wanted to go on a camping trip, and dragged everyone else along with him. Sanji had managed to convince Luffy that he had homework, although it wasn't like he did his regularly anyway. Sanji was unsure of how Zoro had managed to get out of going, and he wasn't about to ask. Sanji turned and looked at the clock. Thirty seven minutes after three. Where was that moss-head?

Sanji heard Zoro's car pull into the driveway. It was a black Ford Galaxie, which actually belonged to Luffy. Since Zoro and Sanji were the only ones with drivers' licenses, they were allowed to drive it. At the moment, Sanji cared more about the one inside the car.

He stood in the living room facing the front door, unable to wipe his stupidly happy grin off his face. Zoro stepped inside and shut the door, and scowled at the cook.

"What?" Zoro said.

"We're alone." Smirked Sanji. He took a puff off his cigarette.

"I got booze." Zoro held up a plastic bag, evidently full of beer bottles.

"Did you get any wine?"

"No." Zoro shrugged. "You didn't ask."

"I did so. You'd think that moss-brain of yours would soak up things you hear."

"If you'd asked for wine, I would've gotten some!" Snapped Zoro.

"I did ask!" Sanji put his cigarette in his mouth and stuck his hands in his pockets, ready to kick Zoro if he unsheathed one of his swords.

"You did not!" Zoro jerked one of his katana out of its sheath and aimed to bring it down on the cook's shoulder. Sanji quickly brought his foot up and blocked the attack.

"This is stupid." Growled Sanji through his cigarette. "Let's have some booze." Zoro scowled and lowered his sword cautiously. Sanji placed both feet on the floor and grabbed his cigarette, exhaling smoke. Zoro pulled out a bottle and handed it to Sanji, and then pulled out another one for himself. They sat together on the couch and drank straight from the bottle, both of them refusing to speak to the other until both had finished a full bottle.

Sanji, his face flushed from the alcohol, moved over on the couch and put his hands on Zoro's shoulders, pushing him against the armrest. Zoro didn't say a word as Sanji leaned in and gave him a sloppy kiss. Sanji situated himself more comfortably as Zoro kissed him back. Sanji straddled Zoro's hips, grinding slowly, with his arms wrapped around his neck passionately.

"What do you say..." Murmured Sanji suddenly. "We do something a little different..? We don't have to be quiet, now." Zoro raised an eyebrow.

"What do you have in mind?" Sanji got up, heading down the hall to his room. He stopped midway, smiling knowingly at Zoro.

"Take off your clothes. I'll be right back." Zoro stood, somewhat confused, but he followed the cook's orders. He left his clothes in a messy pile on the floor, and leaned his katana on the wall. Sanji returned, wearing nothing but a pair of floppy, brown-spotted dog ears, a short tail, paws, and a thick red collar with a golden tag. In his arms he held a similar outfit, only it appeared to be a cat rather than a dog. He tossed it on the floor in front of Zoro.

"What is this, curly-eyebrow?" Zoro frowned.

"Woof." Barked Sanji, grinning. "Just put it on. I'll chase you." Zoro knelt, grabbing the costume, and put it on as Sanji looked on. As soon as he finished slipping the clawed paws over his hands, Sanji darted behind Zoro and rammed two of his fingers up his ass. Zoro yelped and jumped forward, then whirled around to face Sanji, who was grinning devishly.

Sanji jumped towards Zoro again, who backed up and began to run. Sanji eventually caught up, and pounced on Zoro's back, knocking him over and pinning him to the floor. He placed his hands on his powerful shoulders and ground his hips against Zoro's ass. Zoro flipped over quickly, grabbing Sanji by his shoulders and forcing him against the wall. They both straightened, Sanji against the wall and Zoro holding him there. Zoro bit the side of Sanji's neck, before biting his way down his chest and to his dick. He grabbed it and put it in his mouth, running his tongue first along the head, then down the shaft. Sanji leaned against the wall, shuddering with delight. Zoro wrapped his lips around Sanji's cock, pressing his tongue against the underside of the shaft, and began to suck. He slowly snaked his hands around to Sanji's ass and sunk the claws of the cat paws he wore into the tender flesh. Sanji yelped and staggered sideways, Zoro pulling his head back from Sanji's erect penis.

Sanji glowered at Zoro, and then jumped at him again, pushing him down on all fours. He grabbed Zoro's shoulders and thrust his cock into his anus. Zoro screamed and arched his back inward, throwing his head back and shifting his legs. Sanji began to jerk his hips back and forth, slowly at first, then faster and more violently, until each thrust rocked Zoro's trembling body. Sanji came, and hard, and he pulled his cock out after he was finished. Zoro fell over sideways, shaking slightly, his own penis erect. Sanji curled up on the floor beside him, slowly rubbing and fondling Zoro's hard cock, speaking softly to him. Sweat dripped from both of their faces, but they were both smiling. Zoro kissed Sanji's neck in the places he'd bit him, before shakily getting to his feet. They both stripped off their costumes and went to the bathroom for a hot shower.


End file.
